


Staying with the Skywalkers

by CommanderSnips41



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Pregnancy, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSnips41/pseuds/CommanderSnips41
Summary: A Star Wars AU where Anakin didn’t turn and everyone leads happy lives...and it’s a sitcom!
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Hi!!

This is a Star Wars AU where Anakin never turns and gets to have a happy family...but it’s a sitcom! Each chapter is an episode, written as a script, set in modern-day Washington, DC. I’m not writing or publishing them in chronological order at all, but that’s traditional Star Wars style! I’ll explain the situation and how old everyone is at the beginning of each ‘episode.’

I’ll update as frequently as I can, but I write with quality in mind, not deadlines. Feel free to comment and tell me what you like and don’t like! I’m 100% open to constructive criticism.

I will never claim Star Wars or any of its characters to be my own. They belong to Lucasfilm, not me!! I have created a couple of characters and will specify that they are my own when they appear.

Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Babysitting Auntie ‘Soka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin drops Luke off at Ahsoka’s house for babysitting...but did he intend for Ahsoka to babysit Luke, or for Luke to babysit Ahsoka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars belongs to Pixar. Coraline belongs to Focus Films.
> 
> Ahsoka is 23, married to Lux, and five months pregnant. Lux is 22, and Luke is 5.

Lux: Ahsoka, are you sure you won’t have the baby before I come back?

Ahsoka:  _ (confusedly)  _ Are you planning on being gone for more than four months?

Lux: Well...no.

Ahsoka: Then yes, I’m sure.

Lux: Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow evening, darling.  _ (kisses her and leaves) _

Later

_ (Ahsoka’s phone rings) _

Ahsoka: Hello?

Anakin: Hey! Do you and Lux want to come over tonight?

Ahsoka: Lux isn’t here.

Anakin: Where is he?

Ahsoka: A meeting somewhere. He’ll be back tomorrow night.

Anakin: So you’ll be home by yourself?

Ahsoka:  _ (sarcastically)  _ Don’t worry, the Boogieman in my closet and the monster under my bed will keep me company.

Anakin: Just a second.

_ (A couple of minutes later) _

Anakin:  _ (is concerned about her being alone for that long)  _ Hey, I need you to watch the twins. I’m bringing them over now so—

Ahsoka: I don’t really feel like–

Anakin: Fine, just Luke. See you in 20.  _ (hangs up) _

Ahsoka:  _ (groans and lies down on the couch) _

Exactly 20 minutes later

Anakin:  _ (enters using his own key to her townhome)  _ Hey, Snips! Thanks for...Ahsoka?

Ahsoka:  _ (is asleep on the couch; wakes up with a start and nearly falls off) _

Anakin:  _ (rushes over and helps her into a sitting position even though she can do it herself)  _ Luke brought plenty of games and movies to entertain both of you, and I reminded him that you’re allergic to carrots, so there’s nothing to worry about!

Luke:  _ (grins)  _ I can make you a cheese sandwich if you want!

Ahsoka:  _ (raises an eyebrow)  _ Am I babysitting him, or is he babysitting me?

Anakin:  _ (whispers to Luke)  _ Make sure Auntie ‘Soka doesn’t stay up past her bedtime.  _ (drops Luke’s bags and leaves) _

_ (After a few seconds of silence in which Ahsoka glares daggers at a wall) _

Luke: I can’t untie my shoes!

Ahsoka:  _ (mutters)  _ Great, Anakinthinks a five-year-old who can’t untie his shoes is more self-sufficient than I am.  _ (rolls eyes and goes to Luke; is surprised that sitting on the floor is becoming slightly difficult for her) _

Luke: Are you okay?

Ahsoka:  _ (flinches at a sharp pain in her abdomen as she unties his shoes)  _ Never been better. There you are. How about we play a game?

Luke: Have you ever played Throw, Throw, Burrito?

Ahsoka: ...

Luke: We get to throw burritos!  _ (giggles) _

Ahsoka:  _ (scoffs)  _ Who wants to throw burritos when we can just eat them?

Luke:  _ (opens the game box and pulls out two toy burritos) _

Ahsoka: Oh. What are the cards for?

Luke: I don’t play with those. Let’s just throw the burritos!  _ (chucks them both at her) _

_ (One misses her but the other hits her neck) _

Ahsoka:  _ (sighs and throws them back at him) _

Later

_ (Luke is still energetically throwing the plush burritos, Ahsoka is rubbing her eyes and yawning) _

Luke: Are you tired, Auntie ‘Soka?

Ahsoka:  _ (nods and closes her eyes) _

Luke: But it’s not your bedtime!

Ahsoka: How do you know? You can’t read a clock.

Luke: The sun is still out!

Ahsoka:  _ (sighs)  _ Well, I can’t argue with that.

Luke:  _ (after a moment of silence)  _ Do you want to watch a movie?

Ahsoka: That’s fine.  _ (tries to get up but frowns and sits back down) _

Luke:  _ (stands up)  _ Let me help you.  _ (attempts to lift her by her armpits and gets her up a little) _

Ahsoka:  _ (gasps)  _ Luke, stop!

Luke:  _ (drops her)  _ Did I hurt you?  _ (showing concern) _

Ahsoka:  _ (grunts and puts a hand on her belly; she seems mildly alarmed)  _ N-no, you didn’t. I just felt something weird. Give me a moment, please.

_ (Luke waits patiently and she carefully stands up after resting for several seconds) _

Luke: What do you want to watch?

Ahsoka: It doesn’t matter to me. You can pick something and put it on.  _ (smiles gently) _

Luke: Okay!  _ (runs to the TV) _

_ (Ahsoka makes herself comfortable on the couch while Luke puts on Cars) _

Luke: Do you like this movie?

Ahsoka: Yes, I do!

Luke:  _ (grins)  _ Yay!!  _ (sits in the floor) _

_ (Ahsoka falls asleep within the first fifteen minutes) _

Two hours and fifteen minutes later

_ (Ahsoka wakes up to Luke watching a different movie. His hands are over his eyes and he’s staring at the screen through the spaces between his fingers) _

Ahsoka:  _ (yawns)  _ What’s this?

Luke: I don’t know, I can’t read. It’s about a doll. I don’t like it.

Ahsoka: Then change it.

Luke: I lost the remote.

Ahsoka:  _ (sighs)  _ Stand up. 

_ (They both stand up and Ahsoka finds it between two of the cushions) _

Luke: I don’t think your baby is old enough to watch this.

Ahsoka:  _ (sees that he was watching  Coraline and turns the TV off)  _ I don’t think  _ I’m  _ old enough to watch this.  _ (Laughs)  _ Are you okay?

Luke:  _ (nods)  _ I ate the strawberries while you were sleeping.

Ahsoka:  _ ( _ _raises the left corner of her lip)_ My strawberries?

Luke: I couldn’t reach anything else.

Ahsoka:  _ (face falls but she smiles anyway)  _ I can’t either. Lux put everything else too high up so I won’t eat everything.  _ (rolls eyes and shakes head) _

Luke:  _ (giggles)  _ Can’t you use the Force to get it down?

Ahsoka:  _ (raises an eyebrow and smirks)  _ That’s what I do when he’s gone.

Luke: Like now?

Ahsoka: Like exactly now!  _ (goes into the kitchen and uses the Force to pull the majority of the food from the top shelves of the refrigerator and pantry) _

After the feast

_ (Luke is helping Ahsoka load the dishwasher) _

Luke:  _ (senses that she’s anxious)  _ Don’t worry, I won’t tell Uncle Lux. 

Ahsoka:  _ (smiles)  _ Don’t tell Anakin, either.

Luke: I won’t tell anyone!

Ahsoka: Good. There’s the last one. Push the button on the left to start it.  _ (leaves the kitchen and goes to her bedroom. She sits on the bed and calls Lux) _

_ Lux:  _ (worriedly)  _ Ahsoka? _

_ Ahsoka:  _ (trying very hard to keep her voice calm, but there’s still an edge of panic) _ Lux, I think something’s wrong. _

_ Lux: With the baby? _

_ Ahsoka: Yes. I think- I think I’m losing him. _

_ Lux: Take a deep breath. Can you sense him? _

_ Ahsoka:  _ (after several seconds)  _ Yes. _

_ Lux: Then everything is fine, isn’t it? _

_ Ahsoka: I don’t know. _

_ Lux: Is there something else? _

_ Ahsoka: I’m just...tired, maybe. And I miss you. _

_ Lux: I miss you too, darling. Take care of yourself. _

_ Ahsoka: I’m doing my best. I love you. _

_ Lux: I love  you.  Goodnight.  _ (ends the call)

Ahsoka:  _ (takes a deep breath)  _ It’s  fine.  I shouldn’t have disturbed him.

Luke:  _ (runs into her room)  _ What do you want to do now?

Ahsoka:  _ (sighs)  _ Honestly, I think I need to get some sleep.

Luke: That’s okay! Do you need help getting in bed?

Ahsoka: I don’t think so.  _ (forces a weak smile) _

Luke:  _ (senses that she feels sad and lonely)  _ Do you miss Uncle Lux?  _ (takes her hand) _

Ahsoka:  _ (nods and squeezes his hand) _ Yes. I’ll be–  _ (holding back tears that seemingly came from nowhere) _

Luke: You can cry. I won’t laugh at you.

Ahsoka:  _ (shakes her head)  _ Thank you.  _ (hugs him)  _ If you want to sleep with me tonight, you can.

Luke:  _ (was hoping she would offer that; worried  Coraline  will haunt his dreams)  _ Yes, please! I don’t kick and punch like Leia.

Ahsoka:  _ (smiles)  _ That’s good. Go get changed and I’ll have the bed ready.

Luke: Okay!

Fifteen minutes later

_ (Luke and Ahsoka are in the latter’s bed. Ahsoka built a pillow barrier between them) _

Luke:  _ (whispers)  _ Auntie ‘Soka?

Ahsoka: I’m awake.

Luke:  _ (can tell she’s still sad)  _ Do you need a hug?

Ahsoka:  _ (moves the pillows)  _ I would love that.  _ (accepts his gentle embrace and strokes his hair)  _ Your little cousin will love you very much, Luke.

Luke:  _ (scoots up and kisses her cheek) _ I love him too!

Ahsoka:  _ (smiles and closes her eyes)  _ So do I. _ (holds Luke’s hand in hers and clenches it tightly) _

The next morning

_ (Ahsoka wakes up and Luke is gone) _

Ahsoka: Luke?  _ (gets up and stares confusedly upon finding him and Lux in the kitchen)  _ What are  _ you  _ doing here?

Lux:  _ (laughs) _ I heard there was an emergency.  _ (gestures to a plate of strawberries on the table) _

Ahsoka:  _ (walks to him and sits in his lap)  _ Who told you about this emergency?

Lux: You always get emotional when we run out of strawberries.  _ (smirks and holds her gently) _

Ahsoka:  _ (strokes his hair)  _ Only since I became pregnant. And that’s not why I was upset. 

Lux:  _ (grins)  _ I suppose. It was because you missed me, wasn’t it?  _ (his smile grows amused as he watches a flush creep up her face and her eyes spark with a bold intensity) _

Ahsoka:  _ (pulls herself closer to him)  _ I think so.

Lux:  _ (lightly runs his hand down her back)  _ You do? Well,  _ I  _ think that–

_ (Ahsoka interrupts him by kissing him passionately) _

Luke:  _ (crosses arms and looks into camera)  _ 😐

_ (Ahsoka is very disoriented after the kiss and Lux is pleasantly surprised) _

Lux:  _ (holding her tighter than before)  _ Are you all right?

Ahsoka:  _ (leaning against him)  _ O-of course I am.

_ (Luke is eating the strawberries) _

Lux: You’re feeling better?

Ahsoka: _(realizes he’s referring to her concerns from last night)_ Um...well I am now. _(kisses his neck tenderly)_

Lux:  _ (encloses her hand in his)  _ There’s a child in the room.

Ahsoka:  _ (rolls eyes and shakes head)  _ I’m afraid you’ve worn that one out.

Luke:  _ (sighs)  _ I’m leaving now.

Ahsoka:  _ (forgot Luke was there; blushes)  _ Oh no! I’m sorry, Luke!

Luke:  _ (before she can get up)  _ It’s okay! I got him to come back and bring strawberries so you wouldn’t be sad!  _ (grins and leaves the kitchen abruptly) _

Ahsoka:  _ (stunned)  _ Really?

Lux: I was dismissed early regardless, but he did ask Padmé if she could have me sent home.

Ahsoka:  _ (raises an eyebrow)  _ And you weren’t going to give him any credit?

Lux: I was going to, but your raging hormones interrupted me.  _ (kisses her cheek) _

Ahsoka:  _ (tenses)  _ No,  _ now  _ they’re raging, because you are  _ lying. _

Lux: All right, I’m sorry. Everything was Luke’s plan.

Ahsoka:  _ (smiles)  _ You are forgiven.  _ (turns to get a strawberry but there’s only two left)  _ Oh, he’s gonna pay-

Lux:  _ (laughs and kisses her softly)  _ But do you honestly blame him?

Ahsoka:  _ (calmly)  _ No...I’m sure he’s seen worse at home.

Lux: _ (rolls eyes)  _ I’ve seen them do  _ much  _ worse in public.

_ (Luke knocks on the kitchen door) _

Ahsoka: Come in!

Luke:  _ (opens the door)  _ Do you want to play Throw, Throw, Burrito?

Lux: I’m not sure.  _ (to Ahsoka)  _ Do I?

Ahsoka:  _ (laughs and stands up)  _ No, but you will anyway. Come on.  _ (takes his hand and follows Luke out of the kitchen) _

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...
> 
> (Leia is beaming and looking out her window)  
> Leia: (after a couple of minutes of silence) Gross! Stop kissing!  
> (At the same time)  
> Ahsoka: Anakin, you’re driving!  
> Anakin: The honeymoon’s over, Lux.
> 
> Tune in for Skywalker Family Vacation, airing soon!


End file.
